


Hot Water, Whiskey, and You

by Xedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Bath time shenanigans with Molly and Arthur
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Hot Water, Whiskey, and You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CrazyKitCat for the beta!

Sunday dinners at The Burrow were loud, messy, scrumptious and rambunctious, hilarious, delightful, and altogether quite exhausting affairs.

Arthur called down his final goodbyes from upstairs as Molly bundled Ron and Hermione into the fireplace with their little ones, along with the remaining half of a cherry pie. The whoosh of the Floo was nearly as loud as his wife's sigh of relief a moment later. As much as she enjoyed every moment with her family, she was glad to have her house to herself again.

While Molly put her kitchen to rights, Arthur was busy running a bath in the large claw-foot tucked into the corner of their bedroom. A single wave of his wand had folded back the beautifully hand painted screen from in front of it. Another wave turned on the taps mounted to the side of the tub. As hot water gushed from the faucet, he poured in a generous amount of lavender bubble bath and smiled as it filled the air with its heady scent.

He dimmed the lamps to a soft glow, then set his wand on the bedside table and undressed. By the time the tub was full, he twisted the taps off and stepped into the steaming, frothy water. 

He groaned in pure pleasure as the heat enveloped his body and seeped down into his tired body. As much as he loved de-gnoming the garden with the little ones, he was really getting too old for such an athletic chore. He would probably hand it off to Ginny the next time everyone came over. He could bounce babies on his knees as she entertained the young ones while getting in some practice before her game against the Ballycastle Bats next month. With that settled in his mind, he sank further into the water and let the heat work its magic on his aching muscles.

Arthur drifted in a dreamlike state until a shuffling noise caught his attention and he opened his eyes to see Molly padding toward him. Dressed in her long floral robe, the silky fabric hugged her curves. She leaned one hip against the tub and handed him a glass tumbler with a finger of his favorite Irish whiskey. He raised it in a salute of thanks and she stroked his cheek with a fond smile before stepping away and sitting down at the nearby vanity table.

Arthur took a sip of his whiskey, humming his approval at the smooth taste. Resting his arms on the edges of the tub, his eyes feasted on the sight of his wife brushing out her hair. Released from its messy bun at the back of her neck, it fell to just below her shoulders; the soft lights of the room made her skin glow and her hair looked like a curtain of flame. He knew how silky soft it would feel in his hands and seeing it free and loose about her shoulders never failed to make him long to card his fingers through the soft tresses.

Molly swiftly twisted her hair into a simple plait, wet a flannel from the basin of water on the corner of the table and wiped it over her face and neck. She then opened one of the jars of her assorted ‘lotions and potions’, dipped her fingers in and smoothed the creamy substance into the skin she'd just cleansed.

As she leaned toward the mirror to focus on applying the cream to her face, her robe shifted and fell away from her leg, baring the smooth length to Arthur's appreciative gaze. From the roundness of her thigh and the curve of her calf, to the graceful arch of her foot and adorably bite-able toes, Arthur's eyes lingered over every lovely inch until he finally managed to pull his eyes back up to meet hers, watching him from the reflection in the mirror.

Their gazes held for a long moment and Molly's lips lifted in a knowing curve before looking away. She rolled her braid up in a coil and secured it to the back of her head with a simple wooden hair stick. Rising, she moved to the tub and lifted her hip slightly to perch on the edge. She swirled her fingers through the water to test the temperature, pleased it was still perfectly heated. Her fingers found Arthur's knee below the bubbles and stroked over and under it, drawing a hum of pleasure from her husband. He took another sip of his drink and, as was their custom, offered her the last swallow. She tossed it back, relishing the delicious burn down to her belly. 

Molly stood, set the glass aside and shrugged out of her robe, throwing it over the vanity chair. She could feel her husband's eyes on her like a touch, caressing the skin of her back and bottom and making her whole body flush pink with the attention. She returned and grasped his raised hand letting him assist her into the tub. She enjoyed the feeling of his eyes on her as she slipped into the hot water to rest opposite him.

The steamy water and luxurious scent of lavender made her sigh down to her bones and go limp in the water, her legs sliding to rest on top of Arthur's. 

Arthur ran his hands up and down her calves with firm strokes, making her hum in pleasure. For several long moments he did this, his strong hands moving over her legs before taking up one foot and giving it a thorough massage. Years of experience taught him all the spots to rub to soothe aches and the spots to rub for pure pleasure, the ones that make her toes curl and the ones that made her body stretch. He finished the massage with a kiss to the pad of her foot, prompting a smile and breathy giggle from her. He drew up the other foot and continued.

Molly soaped up a sponge and drew it lazily up one arm, across her collarbones and throat, then switching hands to run it down the other arm. Arthur's hands paused in their work and his pulse quickened, distracted by the way the bubbles slid over her ample bosom into the foamy bathwater, where her nipples played peekaboo as she moved.

Her breathy chuckle made him blink and look up to see her smiling, her eyes gleaming, to which he could only shrug and wink back in response. She moved her foot out of the way and held out her hands to him with a raised eyebrow. Since she wasn't beckoning him over, he grasped her hands and pulled her toward him. 

She slid over, her legs curving around his sides to rest behind him, her belly pressing softly against the length of him, which was already half-hard just from watching her, and was now even happier to be pressed against her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her body close. She felt so good in his arms, he thought his heart would burst from the joy of it.

Molly moaned happily at the feel of his body against hers, his arms around her; this wonderful man who was everything in the world to her. She ran her hands over his shoulders and neck, peppering kisses across his freckled skin, and felt his deep hum of pleasure against her breasts. She took up the sponge again and ran it over his back, but only managed a few passes before Arthur pulled back and took her mouth in a luscious kiss. 

Molly dropped the sponge and speared her fingers through his hair, squeezing her soft thighs against his sides, her passion rising quickly to meet his. Arthur's hands clutched hard at her lovely, full bottom as over and over she rocked against him. Waves of water and bubbles splashed over the sides of the tub, evaporating quickly away from the charmed floor.

Shudders and moans eventually gave way to slow, sweet kisses and murmurs of love and adoration. 

Not wanting to fall asleep in the cooling water, they helped each other out of the tub, laughing at how their limbs had become wobbly from over-relaxation and release. They both managed to cast a quick drying spell over themselves and shrug on their nightwear before plopping into bed. 

Molly released her braid and tossed the stick on her nightstand. Arthur set his alarm for work the next day. They reached for each other and cuddled close; their contented smiles lingered even as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
